MG-100 StarFortress SF-17
Plavidlo MG-100 StarFortress SF-17, známé také jako těžký bombardér B/SF-17, byla bojová vesmírná loď vyráběná verpinskou společností Slayn & Kropil pro Novou republiku. Během konfliktu s Prvním řádem používaly zbývající bombardéry jednotky Odboje. Popis Pohon těžkého bombardéru zajišťovalo 6 podsvětelných iontových motorů zavěšených pod stabilizačními křídly a jeden hyperpohon. Posádku tvořilo 5 osob. Pilota palubní inženýr seděli v kokpitu na špici bombardéru, bombometčík operoval v prostoru plavidla a v pumovnici a palubní střelci seděli v kulových střílnách. Hlavním účelem bombardéru bylo doručit na cíl a svrhnout náklad 1048 protonových bomb, uložených v zásobníku, který tvořil vysoký profil plavidla. V tomto zásobníku, osádkou přezdívaném "regál", byly kulovité bomby uloženy v řadách nad sebou. Náklad mohl být shazován po částech nebo vcelku, podle toho, jak zaměřovací systém nebo bombometčík vyhodnotil účinek bomb na cíl. Shoz bomb inicioval bombometčík pomocí dálkového ovladače. Ve vesmírném prostředí s nízkou nebo nulovou gravitací nebyly bomby de facto shazovány, ale odpalovány ven z regálu pomocí elektromagnetických vodicích plátů. Samotné bomby pak byly magneticky přitahovány ke svým cílům. Úniku vzduchu při shazování otevřenými dveřmi pumovnice bránilo magnetické pole. Palubní střelci v boji seděli v průhledných kulovitých střílnách, jeden pod samotnou pumovnicí, druhý na ocase bombardéru. Svou střelbou z dvojitých laserových děl EM-1919 chránili nejohroženější části plavidla, zároveň podávali pilotovi informace o dění ve "slepých úhlech" okolo plavidla. Ke službě v těchto věžích bylo třeba velké osobní odvahy, přestože byli střelci chráněni vrstvou transparioceli i deflektorními štíty . Palebnou ochranu bombardéru doplňovalo dalších 6 dálkově ovládaných laserových děl. Bombardéry byly díky své konstrukci pomalé a neohrabané, proto byly snadným cíle pro nepřátelské stíhače. Bombardéry proto operovaly v sevřených formacích, aby se navzájem chránily překrývajícími se palebnými sektory. Ke každé bombardovací eskadře bylo navíc přiděleno několik stíhaček, které měly jejich obranu před nepřátelskými stíhači na starosti. Pro piloty stíhaček byla ochrana pomalých bombardérů těžkým úkolem, protože se museli držet v jejich těsné blízkosti a obětovali tak výhodu své rychlosti. Historie Bombardéry pocházely z posledních dnů Galaktické občanské války. Nová republika je u Verpinů objednala, když potřebovala obléhat poslední pevnosti Impéria. V následujících desetiletích míru se vyráběly jen minimálně, snaha Senátu o odzbrojení navíc poslala mnoho plavidel na šrotiště. Část odzbrojených bombardérů našla uplatnění v civilním sektoru, protože jejich modulární zásobník se dal snadno přestavět k převážení a shazování různého nákladu. Důlní společnosti je používaly ke shazování výbušnin při rozbíjení ledu a skal, lokální vlády je využívaly jako záchranářské a hasičské lodě, nebo jako tankery pro přepravu paliv. Byly oblíbené pro svou relativní jednoduchost a bytelnou konstrukci. Během konfliktu Nové republiky s Prvním řádem si několik bombardérů našlo cestu do flotily Odboje. Tam byly zařazeny do Kobaltové a Karmínové eskadry. Nejdůležitější úlohu sehrály bombardéry během evakuace D'Qaru, kdy měly zastavit dreadnought Fulminatrix Prvního řádu, a umožnit tak jednotkám odboje uniknout z planety. K cíli dorazil pouze jediný bombardér Cobalt Hammer, zbytek plavidel byl zničen palbou stíhaček TIE. Těžce poškozený Cobalt Hammer svrhl svůj náklad protonových bomb na Fulminatrix, následnou explozí byl zničen dreadnought i poslední bombardér. Výskyt *''Age of Resistance - Rose Tico 1'' *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Epizoda VIII Poslední z Jediů (první výskyt)'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge - Rise of the Resistance'' *''Star Wars: Epizoda IX Vzestup Skywalkera'' Kategorie:Vesmírné lodě podle třídy Kategorie:Bombardéry Kategorie:Vesmírné lodě Nové republiky Kategorie:Vesmírné lodě Odboje